Hello Freshmen
by BubblyKatter
Summary: A new school year has started. The new Anubis students think everything is normal but when your at Anubis nothing is normal. A new mystery starts to unravel and its up to Dexter, Erin, Cassie, and the rest of the new Sibuna to solve it before a person's life is put on the line. Time's ticking, will they be able to solve it in time?
1. OC Winners

So I love your OCs that you submitted and I took sometime in choosing who to pick because I want to make the characters fit in with the story and plus I just want to get the story up. Again thank you so much for your participation of submitting your OCs.

**Tessa Smith **Made By Sibuna97

** Arabelle Delia Juarez & Alexander Cedric Hanson **Made By BellaRosa17

**Kyle Davenport **Made By Blondie45

**Ellie O'Donnell **Made By KayBear365

**Logan Scott **Made By CScotterson

**Bryce Reid **Made By garyjalon

**JJ Cruz **Made By Reviewer23

**Wren Pratt **Made By JJgary

**Samantha Black **Made By sibunafreak

**Kimberly-Jazz Josie Santiago **Made By Stargazingsinger

**Brooklyn Reed **Made By Odd One You're Never Alone (Cool name)

Sorry for the people I didn't pick, your OCs were amazing I just didn't expect so many submissions, anyway look out for the next chapter will come out ASAP.

~ Katter Out


	2. Welcome Freshmen

**This is actually the first chapter of... Hello Freshmen! Yay! Lets read, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the OCs**

(Tessa's POV)

"I'm bored" a boy with spiky, dirty blonde hair said for like the fourth time, I groaned. Twelve of us teens were on a Coach bus to this English boarding school called Anubis, we were on it for like two hours. Two boring hours. It was silent for a long time until a girl with light brown hair and natural highlights spoke "hey, how about we get to know each other, I'm Samantha" no one else spoke, guess no one wanted to talk. It was silent again, I hate silence it's just to... silent, I wanted to speak I just didn't know what to say.

The tires screeched to a stop, I looked out the window and behind some trees there was a huge building, I think this was the Anubis House, "get off" the coach man said, rudely.

"Rude" I mumbled under my breath as I got my suitcases. We all left the coach and walked towards the house where a women and three other people were standing outside waiting for us. "Hello, I'm Trudy. I'll be your house-mother until you graduate" the woman referred as Trudy said.

"I'm Dexter" a boy with brown/red hair said, I smiled at him as he gave me a handshake.

"Cassie" a blonde girl said, she was observing the boys who were playing around.

"and I'm Erin" the last girl said, she had black hair and glanced at Dexter. Trudy looked at us "mind telling us your names" she gave us a warm smile.

* * *

(Cassie's POV)

"I'm Tess," the first girl said, she yawned. She put a strand of brown hair behind her ear, which reviled a scar by her left pupil. She wore jeans, a colorful t-shirt, and green tennis shoes.

"I'm Samantha," Another girl said. She had light brown hair with natural highlights. She wore a purple summer dress with a pink rose in her hair.

"Kyle," one of the guys said. He had his dirty blonde hair perfectly spiked up. He wore a blueberry polo shirt with skinny jeans.

"Ellie," a girl said. She wore a blue beret on that covered some of her braided brunette hair, she looked a little like Ellen Page. She wore a blue ruffled shirt with shorts that went down to her knees, on her arm was a green charm bracelet. I could tell she didn't want to come here because of how dully spoke.

"Logan," a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said. He also wore a polo but his was white with dark jeans.

"Kim," a girl who looked like a younger Taylor Swift with freckles said. She wore a large sweat shirt with blue jeans.

"Arabelle, but please call me Belle," another girl said. She wore a fedora and looked like a younger Naya Rivera, she also had fingerless gloves on and wore a multicolored skirt and a pink tank top to match.

"Alex," he looked like a younger Nicholas Hoult. He wore a plain t-shirt and dark-wash jeans.

"Wren," another boy had dark hair with green eyes, he reminded me of Brant Daughtery from this show that Erin and I watch, Pretty Little Liars. He wore a black shirt and dark jeans.

"Bryce," another boy said, he had brown hair with hazel eyes. He wore a tight brown shirt that showed off some muscles and skinny jeans with combat boots.

"Jay," the second to last girl said, she looked like Naomi Scott, with dark hair and brown eyes to match her beautiful complexion. She wore a beautiful pink dress with cute brown boots.

"Brooklyn," the last one said, she looked a lot like Crystal Reed from Teen Wolf. She wore a black hoodie with skater hightops. Trudy gave another smile to the new Anubis students "well, welcome to the Anubis House. Lets see who you'll be sharing a room with" she started to think while all of us were silent waiting for her answer "I know" Trudy finally said "Dexter you'll be sharing a room with Kyle and Logan.

"Cassie and Erin you'll share with Samantha, Jay and Tessa.

"Wren, Bryce, and Alex you'll take the other room"

"and Kim, Belle, Brooklyn, and Ellie will sleep in the basement, the basement is perfectly safe we just finished refurnishing it" she explained then motioned the new students, or Newbie's as Patricia would've called them (if she were here), in the house.

* * *

(Cassie, Erin, Samantha, Jay & Tessa Room)

(Samantha's POV)

"I call top bunk" I said, I took out my mp3 player from my suitcase and sat it on a dresser.

Tessa smiled and took the bottom bunk "I call bottom bunk" she said already making her bed.

I smiled deviously as I picked up my pillow and threw it at Tess "pillow fight?" I asked everyone, it was silent until I got hit with a pillow, thrown by Erin "PILLOW FIGHT!" Cassie yelled, getting one of her pillows and hitting Jay with it. That is how the great pillow fight started, all of us were instantly good friends because of a pillow. Trudy does a nice job in picking roommates.

* * *

(Dexter, Kyle & Logan's Room)

(Kyle's POV)

Dexter was playing games on his computer while Logan and I were collaborating ideas for a prank that would make school history, until Wren, Bryce and Alex came in

"what's up?" Alex asked.

"Creating a prank that would make school history" Logan answered.

Dexter sat up straight after he heard the word 'prank' "prank? I'm in" he said joining the group, we all smiled.

"Lets get to work, anyone got any ideas?" I asked, everyone shrugged except for Logan "what's the prank Logan?" I asked him, "lets put stink bombs in their rooms" he answered

Bryce objected "they would freak and then they would kill us. Do you know how many girl are in this house?" He asked.

"Nine" Alex answered and finally realized the problem, "I get it now, if we get caught the probability of three girls finding out who did what will lead to every girl finding out to one of us thus bringing us to getting are butts kicked by girls" he finished. There was so much I didn't understand from what he said. We were silent for a while until Wren finally spoke "but it will be totally worth it," everyone nodded in agreement for the plan to start except Alex and Bryce "hey, it's your funeral I'm not gonna stop you" Bryce said. The prank would start soon, whether we get our butts kicked or not.

* * *

(Kim, Belle, Brooklyn, and Ellie's Room)

(Belle's POV)

It was really cold down in the basement and we couldn't find a heater anywhere so we decided to look around the house and see what we might find. Ellie and I poked around in an attic while Brooke and Kim were in the office of former Victor Rodenmaar. I decided to do some small talk seeing as though we were going to be roommates for a while, "so, what's up?"I asked.

"Nothing much just finding weird creepy crap" she answered putting down a giant lamp.

"Me too, so where you from?" I asked.

"Boston" she answered "you?" she asked.

"Barcelona" I answered.

"Barcelona, Spain?" she asked curiously.

"The one and only" I answered with a smile.

"Cool, you know I've never learned Spanish" she said.

I was shocked "really?" I asked.

"Nope, they..." she hesitated then began again "nope they never taught me that at the foster home, Stephanie never taught me either" she slightly laughed and looked at a green charm bracelet on her wrist.

"oh, maybe I could teach you, I do have Spanish heritage on my side" I said, she smiled at me "thank you, your very kind." I smiled and picked up a butterfly mask "how does this look on me?" I joked faking a British accent, she laughed "simply divine" she answered joining in on the joke, we both laughed and fell into a cardboard box pile. I think I just made a new friend.


	3. Jack

**This is Chapter 2 of Hello Freshmen, how'd you like it? If you read it leave a review in the review section. I want to tell you guys some an important thing in life before I start the chapter, if you ever try to apply make up on a dog it will go terribly wrong.**

**It is T for swearing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis but I do own cake and... that's all I really own**

(Brooklyn's POV)

Kim and I were snooping around Victor Rodenmaar's former office, "this place is super boring" I said, spinning around in a red velvet chair. Kim looked inside drawers and gasped "what?" I asked, she pointed to an old picture of an Egyptian god, it reminded me of the god Anubis "that's totally awesome" I said enthusiastic. I reached for the picture and studied it closely, out of nowhere the office door opened reviling a man in a black suit, just like James Bond. He had jet black hair, a thin face, and dark circles around his eyes. The guy looked at us curiously "who are you?" he asked us, I stopped spinning, looked at the picture and then him. There was a striking resemblance between Anubis and the stranger. "I'm Kim and this is Brooke" Kim said, introducing us to the stranger "nice to meet you. I'm Jack, your new headmaster" the guy said introducing us to him. I gave him one of my best smile trying my best to stick the picture in my hoodie before he noticed. I faked a yawn "well time to hit the sack, night Mr. Jack," I walked out quickly as possible and waited for Kim downstairs. A confused Kim came downstairs "what was with the awkwardness back there?" She asked, I looked up to see him staring at us. Creeper. I walked downstairs, ignoring her question completely, she seemed cool with it up until about 5 minutes "again, what was with the awkwardness?" she asked again.

I sighed knowing she would keep asking the same question "you know that Jack guy."

She nodded "we just met him like two minutes ago, why?"

"He looks exactly like the Anubis god."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so serious, here check this out," I pulled the slip of paper from my pocket and handed it to her.

She studied it closely "no way!" she said shocked, I nodded "yes way," we started to talk about 'Jack' until Belle and Ellie came in talking about whatever, the room fell silent. I've had it with this stupid silence, if we don't talk to each other in the next six minutes then something is seriously wrong with us. "Well since were going to be roommates we should hang out" I said, they all looked ar each other processing the answer in their heads "that would be fun" Kim said, Ellie just smiled and nodded, Belle nodded also. At least were all acquaintances.

* * *

(Alex's POV)

~12:30 AM~

I was in the kitchen with Wren and Bryce while the others were getting ready for bed. We heard footsteps coming from the stairs, Tess, Samantha, Arabelle, and Ellie came in "hey" Tess said, we waved at her.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha asked. She adjusted her blue slippers.

"Well, we live here" Wren answered.

"No not like that silly, what I mean is what are you doing in the kitchen?"

"Were making a late night snack" I answered, then asked "what are you doing down here?"

"I came here to get pickles and peanut butter" Tess answered.

"I wanted some chicken noodle soup" Arabelle said, I looked at my soup and then at Belle, after twenty seconds of thinking I handed the bowl to her. She smiled "thanks."

"Your welcome" I said.

Wren handed Tess some pickles from the fridge and pickles from the counter "there you go" he said.

Tess took it from him politely "thank you."

"No problem" Wren said.

Tess and Arabelle then went upstairs. We then stared at Samantha and Ellie.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"What do you guys want?" Bryce asked curiously.

Samantha shrugged while Ellie shifted her feet from side to side "I'm like craving marshmallows" Samantha finally answered

Wren looked in the cabinets and looked around for a bag of marshmallows, luckily he found the last bag. He poured some into the a bowl and handed it to her, she smiled.

"Your very sweet, thank you" Samantha said, she took a bite out of one and waited for, I guess, Ellie at the bottom of the stairs.

"I just want water" Ellie answered.

Bryce went to the faucet and filled up a glass of water "here you go," he smiled at Ellie as he gave her the glass. Unfortunately the cup slipped out of her hand and the glass shattered making a loud noise. The kitchen light turned on and Trudy jumped out of nowhere holding a broom and Jack came from his office holding a knife. Were screwed, stupid glass.

* * *

(Dexter's POV)

~1:12 AM~

A loud crashing sound, like the sound of glass being shattered, was heard from downstairs "what was that?" Kyle asked, I shrugged "we should check it out" Logan said, getting up from bed and rushing downstairs before anyone could stop him. Kyle and I shrugged and followed him, everyone was downstairs looking at Alex, Wren, Bryce, and Ellie. "What's going on here?" Erin asked, her voice was filled with concern, Trudy looked at the group again "um, late night snack" Ellie answered but it sounded more like a question, Trudy sighed "Let's all just get some rest, I'll clean it up later." We all went up to our rooms except for Cassie, Erin and I who managed to sneak into the attic without anyone noticing.

I closed the door quietly and tip toed my way up the steps, we sat in an odd-shaped triangle, we put our left hand over our left eye "Sibuna" we said in unison and began to talk about Jack, there's something very suspicious about him, "Jack is not to be trusted" Erin said.

"Why not?" Cassie asked.

"Because I've got a feeling that he's hiding something" she said.

"Everyone in this house keeps secrets, were keeping a secret now" Cassie protested.

"Cassie, Erin's right," it felt good to say that "Jack looks like he's keeping a secret that he's not supposed too and he looks strangely familiar" I explained.

Cassie sighed "I guess I have to agree with you on that one, he does look a little familiar but it is probably due to the fact that he doesn't moisturize that often." Erin laughed silently at Cassie's joke.

"So are we all clear on the fact of no trusting Jack?" I asked, everyone nodded. We put our hand on our left eye and said "Sibuna."

**That's it for Chapter 2! Look out for Chapter 3  
**

**~Katter Out**


	4. Breakfasts and Jackals

**I am on a roll with these chapters! Anyway thank you so much for your positive reviews. If anyone wants to add an idea I'd be happy to add it in my story. **

**Life Lesson #2: Pickles and peanut butter are really good especially with Nutella, Yum! Wait that's not the life lesson I wanted to tell you... Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. I wish I did but don't we all.**

(Belle's POV)

~Next Morning, 7:30 AM. August 25th, 2013~

_I stood in a dark cave. There he was again that mysterious person wearing that stupid black hoodie instead this time you could see his face, his eyes were a dark black and on his forehead was the sign of the Jackle. He walked closer to me and I stepped back but he caught my wrist where a golden bracelet with a golden scorpion design lay on my wrist. His eyes changed into a dark red as he tried to take it off, he yelled._

_ I shook my head "please just leave me alone I want this to sto-" _

_But he cut me off "find me my Jackal!." He snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving nothing but a jackal statue holding a spear head straight for my cabeza. It came closer until-_

I sat straight up gasping for air and rubbing my temples for a gigantic migraine to stop. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes filled the room making my migraine better. I got up to find everyone else asleep, 'guess I'm the only one up' I thought. I put on my black slippers and got out of bed, I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I walked upstairs to find a table full of food, Alex was also down there, his hair was all over the place and he was stuffing his face with pancakes. I sat down next to him and fixed my plate, he smiled "hey" he greeted me warmly, I could tell he was still asleep by how dazed out he looked.

"Hey, looks like I'm not the only one with a bad hair day" I teased.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "thanks for pointing that out, Bell. Anyway what's up?" he asked.

I shrugged "nothing important" I said.

"Your eating."

"Well duh, I know that" I said adding syrup to my pancakes.

Kim, Kyle, and Jay came downstairs looking like a tornado hit them, all except for Kyle who looked pretty perfect, there wasn't a single wrinkle on his pajama's which was pretty strange. Kim sat by me, Jay sat by Alex, and Kyle sat on the other side, 'well this is awkward' I thought. Kyle, Kim, and Jay started to fix their plates while Alex and I just stared at each other for no apparent reason. His blue eyes were sparkling in the light and his hair was so- snap out of it Belle! you just met him like two days ago. Jay was smiling at us "so are you love birds done staring at each other and ready to pass me the teapot?" she asked, I stopped staring at his face and handed her the teapot blushing like crazy. More footsteps could be heard from upstairs and downstairs, "I'm just saying you didn't have to slap me when I touched you" I heard Dexter's voice.

"Well you shouldn't haven't touched me" I heard Tessa's voice. The rest groaned and finally made it downstairs, "ooh, blueberry muffins" Brooke said, getting a muffin from Kyle's plate "hey!" he yelled, taking his muffins back.

"I was going to eat that" she said, taking it back.

"Give me my muffin" he said, holding out his hand for it.

I giggled at the feud.

"Ugh, fine!" she said reluctantly giving it to him. Logan sat next to Jay, Brooke sat next to Logan, Samantha sat next to Brooke, Kim sat next to Sam, Bryce sat next to Kim, Wren sat next to Bryce, Ellie sat next to Wren, Tessa sat next to Ellie, and Dexter, Erin, and Cassie sat in the common room. Everyone was laughing and talking but then the room fell dead silent when Jack came in, "hello everyone, I hope you've had a nice rest" he said, pouring himself a cup of orange juice.

We all nodded in response.

"Very well, well I best get going there's paper work to do" he said. He grabbed a pancake from the tin and left. "He's just plain creepy" Samantha said making the table erupt with laughter. Trudy came in from the kitchen holding fifteen red uniforms "Trudy, whats with the weird uniforms" Bryce said, he took a sip of his milk.

"Your uniforms for school" she answered.

"Uniforms?!" Jay said. Her face was full of shock and horror.

"Well... yes, you didn't think you wouldn't wear uniforms, this is still a school" she explained to the still shocked Jay.

"Can I smack her back into reality?" Brooke asked pointing at Jay.

"NO!" We all yelled.

"Hurry up and eat, you all have a big day ahead of you" Trudy said. She placed the uniforms on the bed and took the rest of the leftovers into the kitchen.

Logan and Cassie groaned "but school is absolutely awful" Cassie said.

"I'm just going to go to take a shower" Erin said getting up from the table, she grabbed her uniform and left without saying a word. I looked at the uniforms, I just need to wear them for school and then I'm free, I'll be totally fine.

(Erin's POV)

I used the old 'I'm going to the shower' trick, but really I just wanted to get out of that crazy dining room with the crazy people inside. I put my uniform on my bed and decided to actually take a shower because I'm starting to stink. After a few minutes of freshening up I put on the uniform and looked at myself in Cassie's full length mirror. I looked alright, the red jacket and skirt look cute but I'm not really a fashionista like Cassie, I'm more of an average type like blue shirts and blue jeans. I laid on my bed waiting for someone to tell me it was time to go, as I turned over my bed didn't feel as comfy as it usually did, I checked under the mattress to make sure it wasn't one of Dexter's stupid dolls or as he likes to call them 'action figures.' I gasped at what I saw, under my bed was a figure of a jackal holding a pyramid in one hand and a staff in the other but something stood out the most, his eyes were made out of red rubies reviling Egyptian markings. Just as I was about to touch it Tessa came in wearing her uniform, I quickly sat on it acting like nothing happened "Trudy said its time to go to school" she said, I nodded my head in response and she left. I quickly stood up and put the statue in my bag, this was something that I couldn't do alone.


	5. School and Projects

**Thirty-three reviews that is so awesome, I couldn't even imagine having one review so this is very awesome and I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed you guys are just totally amazing. **

**As you know, people will be joining Sibuna but not everyone and I'm trying to lead up to the mystery parts and I think it's going very well but I just wanted you guys to know that not everyone is joining Sibuna but whoever is not in the group will still have drama and a mystery of their own. **

**Life Lesson #3: Don't go out of the house with a friend, especially if it's a guy, at 3:00 in the morning or you'll get stalked by this crazy old man. It's not fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... You know the rest**

(Samantha's POV)

~Allerton Towers, 7:45 AM~

Trudy quickly waved us off on our journey to school after handing us our school schedules. I had drama with Belle, Alex, Bryce, Tessa, Ellie, JJ, and Wren while the others took science. I was happy to be in drama because I absolutely love acting, how else would I be good at pranking if I couldn't act innocent?

I saw Alex offer his hand to Belle which she gladly accepted, they are so cute together. Bryce came up to JJ offering a hand to her which she gladly accepted and when Wren offered his hand to Ellie but she simply walked away so I took the advantage of holding his hand instead.

I looked at the signs of my new school: music, gym, art, math, and the drama department signs were plastered by the door. We quickly went into the one that said 'Drama Department.' Time to let acting take its place.

As we came in I noticed we were the only students there. I raised my hand for the teacher to answer my question but all she did was ignore me, this teacher's going on my prank list. I sat in the front next to Bryce who seemed pretty calm about the whole Isis students not being here thing. The teacher wrote her name on the chalk board which was Mrs. Fanhatty. "Welcome 2013 students. This is your first drama session for the semester of your freshmen year and we will start it off with a play" she explained, she pointed towards me and Bryce "you two will be our directors so find out what play your reenacting, I will then give you time to work on your own script" she explained to us.

"Sweet" Bryce said excitedly.

I nodded in agreement. It was totally sweet.

"I will give you till the end of class to sort everything out" Mrs. Fanhatty said before returning to her desk. I stood up and walked on stage waiting for everyone to pay attention. "Maybe we should do The Taming of the Shrew play" I suggested.

Everyone had a look of confusion plastered on their faces except for Belle.

I sighed and took a clipboard, a paper and a pen from a spare desk "Alex you'll play as Petruchio and..." I looked at my options of people to play Katherine. "Oh Belle you'll play as Katherine" I explained.

Belle's face was full of shock and was red as a tomato "find another girl I'm not doing it. I've read the book and saw the play dozens of times and that means I have to kiss Alex" she said, being totally in denial.

"Well you have to because I'm the director and what I say goes" I explained in a polite way.

She sighed and mumbled "why me?"

"Wren you'll play as Lucentio and Ellie you'll play as Bianca" I said, they smiled at me. I looked at JJ and Tessa next and thought of some characters that are inportant to the play "JJ and Tessa you'll play as the widows" I said.

"Cool!" she said. I wrote each name on the paper and beside each name I put their character, I gave the paper to Mrs. Fanhatty who seemed to be pretty happy about the decision. I smiled as she gave me the book to 'The Taming of the Shrew.' "Thank you so much Mrs. Fanhatty" I said excitedly.

She smiled back "now run along, you and Bryce have a script to do" she said. Best class ever.

(Brooklyn's POV)

~Science, 8:30 AM~

I kept banging my head on my desk. Science was boring, all Mr. York talked about was stupid ants, "like all insects, ants have six legs. Each leg has three joints. The legs of the ant are very strong so they can run very quickly. If a man could run as fast for his size as an ant can, he could run as fast as a racehorse. Ants can lift 20 times their own body weight. An ant brain has about 250,000 brain cells. A human brain has 10,000 million so a colony of 40,000 ants has collectively the same size brain as a human." Oh god, I'm gonna die and I haven't even gone to my second class yet. The school bell rang instantly, interrupting Mr. York. Saved by the bell.

I got up only to be bump and pushed by dozens of students rushing out the door. I landed flat on my butt and sat there waiting for everyone to leave, someone offered a hand to me "want me to help you up?" I heard Kyle's voice, I reluctantly took his hand "Thanks" I said with a dull tone.

"You don't have to be so excited" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes "whatever" I said walking away from him until Mr. York called Kyle and me back in his office. I sighed quietly and walked back in the room "yes Mr. York" I said.

"I can see you are bored in class Ms. Reed" he said.

I slightly nodded my head.

"Why am I here?" Kyle asked.

"Since you two seem so bored in my class, I want you two to work on an assignment together" he explained.

I groaned "but I'm learning, isn't that enough?" I asked.

"No" he simply said "I want both of you to conduct a project about insects" Mr. York explained.

"No!" Kyle and I said simultaneously.

"It's just for extra credit, so you can start off the school year with an A" Mr. York said.

I sighed, "fine" I said sullenly. I looked at Kyle for his answer.

Kyle stayed silent for a few seconds and then spoke, "I'll do it."

Mr. York smiled and handed Kyle a book about insects and then handed me a model of a praying mantis, "study the book and the model, and hand it to me on Thursday" he said, he then waved us off on our journey to our second class. I swear that science teacher has a problem. I looked at Kyle "I guess we'll see each other later" I said, smiling slightly, "guess we will" he said, smiling. I noticed how perfect his hair and his clothes were, I could tell I was going to be working with a neat freak.

* * *

**That's about it for this chapter. I do want to know which couples do you want and what do you want to see more of, romance or drama?**

**Peace, Love, & Vanilla Milkshakes. **

**~Katter Out**


	6. Journals and Statues

**Hey guys, this is the fifth chapter of Hello Freshmen and I would like to thank you guys for so many awesome reviews. Maybe I'll do something for the next chapter like make someone kiss or slap someone, I don't know. This might be a crappy chapter since I'm really tired. I'm sorry.**

**I am a time freak so I'm sorry if the times and dates anger you I just can't help it. Must go to bed now.**

**Life Lesson #4: If you want to be a leader you must be strong and take care of your followers first.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own House of Anubis.**

(Dexter's POV)

~Allterton Towers, 4:35 PM~

I walked down the hall as usual until I was pulled inside the empty math room. I turned to look at my captor, to my surprise it was Erin holding a little figurine of a jackal. "Dexter, I'm so sorry for pulling you but this is something very important" she said quickly.

I smiled as she started to talk. Erin's so cute when she talks fast. "What is that?" I asked, pointing to the jackal.

She handed it to me, as if motioning me to study it. "It was under my bed!" She exclaimed.

I studied the statue for a long time. In one hand it had a pyramid and in the other it had a staff. "I don't understand what I'm supposed to be looking at" I said, confused.

Erin sighed and pointed to the eyes of the very detailed jackal. "The eyes, there made of rubies and in the light you can see these... Egyptian markings." Erin held up the statue to the light making the jackal's eyes glow a bright yellow.

"Whoa. Those rubies are magical" I said in astonishment. She laughed and handed the statue back to me but I couldn't read the markings, I never took an Egyptian class. Heck, I barely pay attention in class. "I don't know what this means" I said handing the jackal back to her.

She sighed again "I knew it, maybe-" before she could say another word Cassie came in holding a journal.

"Guy's guess what I found!" Cassie practically yelled. Erin covered the blonde's mouth and hushed her. "Sorry" Cassie apologized. Erin explained the jackal Egyptian marking thing to Cassie, when she finished Cassie explained the journal she found in the library's loose floorboard.

"School's almost over, we should talk about this at Anubis" I said. They nodded in agreement and we all went our separate ways. As I walked to my class I felt like someone was watching me from behind, I quickly turned around but no one was there except for a crowd of students walking towards their lockers or classes. I didn't know if I was imagining it or not but someone or SOMETHING was watching me. Who was it and why were they watching me?

(Cassie's POV)

~Anubis House, 4:58~

I opened the door to Anubis, while Dexter and Erin were outside stalling Brooke and Kyle so they wouldn't see me carrying the statue and journal. I looked to the right making sure the coast was clear; I only saw the most disturbing thing in my life. Jack and Trudy sharing a muffin. I knocked on the wall interrupting their little muffin session. Trudy jumped and quickly stood up. I hid the statue in my backpack and held the journal tightly before her or Jack noticed. "Hello dearie" she said. She was clearly embarrassed.

I smiled nervously and wouldn't look her in the eyes, in fear of what she'll ask me about the bag. "Hello Trudy, is it OK if I take a little nap?" I asked. I could feel Jack's eyes burning holes in my backpack.

She nodded and smiled. Her cheeks were now a peach color because she had calmed down a bit. I couldn't help but laugh at Jack and Trudy sharing that muffin, it's just too... Weird and crazy.

I gave her a quick 'thank you' before running up the stairs, tripping a few times.

I opened my door and quickly shut it. I closed my eyes and let out a breath of relief while sliding down the door. I opened my eyes only to see Arabelle and Tess staring at me strangely. "Are you OK?" Tess asked putting down her notebook and Mickey Mouse pen. I quickly sat up and held in a surprised scream. I put on one of my best smiles, trying hard not to look nervous. What if they already found out? They were still waiting for my reply, looking very curious. My only response was a nod of the head.

Arabelle squinted her eyes at the journal as if trying to look through the cover.

I saw her attempt to catch a glimpse at what was inside, so it was time to go into full action mode. I stuffed the journal in my backpack and faked a yawn "I'm so tired so please don't wake me up" I said, trying to hide how nervous I was. I lay on my bed, facing the wall. My silk pillow was making me feel pretty tired. Must. Resist. Not. To. Go. To. Sleep. Next thing I know everything goes black. Crap! I went to sleep... Oh well, a girl needs her beauty rest.

(Arabelle's POV)

~7:30~

I couldn't stop thinking about Cassie's journal, I know I saw it somewhere I just can't remember. I sat by the furnace letting it warm me up. Ever since we found out there was a furnace down here it's been much warmer than it was yesterday. Kim was on her bed staring at the wall and Brooke nor Ellie were nowhere to be seen. "Kim, seen El or Brooke?" I asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head 'no' before continuing daydreaming again. I ignored this questionable daydreaming and went upstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find Bryce and Logan arguing about who could have the last apple "I saw it first so I clearly deserve it," I heard Logan say.

"You already ate the second to last one so I deserve it" Bryce said, reaching for the apple. Before he could grab the stem his hand had been smacked by Alex who took it at the last second, I quietly laughed as Bryce and Logan's jaws dropped open. "My apple!" they both yelled in unison before walking away. Alex smirked and handed me the red fruit "thanks" I said before taking a bite of it.

"No problem" he said. Wow I never noticed how blue his eyes were and- Snap out of it! This is not time for liking someone you barely know.

"Hey have you seen Ellie or Brooke?" I asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

He thought for a moment, placing his chin on his hand. "Brooke is outside doing a science project thing with Kyle for extra credit. Ellie is-" he paused. "Ellie is somewhere around this house" he said. He didn't know, well this freaking great. Note the sarcasm. I smiled and gave a quick 'thank you' before continuing my search for Ellie.

I couldn't find her anywhere; this house isn't even that big. There's only one place I didn't check yet. I walked down the hallway again to finally find Ellie who had her ear on Cassie and Erin's door. I put my hand on her shoulder making her jump, when she realized it was just me she let out a relieved sigh. She quickly pulled me down to a squat and pointed to the door "Dexter, Erin and Cassie are talking about a journal" she explained in a whispered tone.

I rolled my eyes. "This has nothing to do with us!" I whisper yelled.

She sighed and faced the door, listening to the muffled sounds of the three. I felt a tap on my shoulder and without thinking I quickly punched the mystery person in his/her gut. I wanted to slap myself. I had just punched Alex; Wren was right behind him trying to hold in a laugh by covering his mouth with a comic book. I covered my mouth not knowing what to say "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I said, apologetically.

He held his stomach like he was going to hurl.

Ellie hushed us. She leaned in closer to the door. As she placed her hands on the door it opened making her fall with a loud thud. She groaned in pain. "What are you doing here?! How much did you hear?" Dexter asked, bombarding ME with questions instead of Ellie.

"I didn't hear anything, I swear" I said, putting my hands up in defense. I stood up with the help of Wren, still holding my hands up.

"I heard everything and I demand answers!" Ellie yelled. She pushed herself up and dusted off her pajama bottoms. Erin's eyes widened, she quickly pulled Ellie and I into the room while Dexter slammed the door in front of Alex and Wren's faces.

Dexter, Erin and Cassie sat on the other side of the room blocking the door. "It's a long story" Cassie said. Ellie smiled and crossed her legs "spill" she simply said. This was getting very interesting, so I decided to play along. I smirked and sat crisscrossed on the bed. "Well it all started-" Erin began. This was going to be a long story.

**So that's it for chapter five! I'm going to go take a nap! Gonna make some cliff hangers and Balex moments and romantic stuff like that. Also review, reviewing is always helpful. Night my readers. **

**~Katter Out**


	7. Romances and Disasters

**Sixth chapter! YES!Thanks for fifty-one reviews and all the follows and favorites. I'm sorry for not updating I've been watching a lot of Face Off and a lot of SyFy movies. O:)**

**Life Lesson #5: Don't play Howler with a friend because then they're just gonna mess up everything with their stupid talking. You're balloons going to explode and you have to do the whole level over again**

**This chapter has a bit of swearing**

**Disclaimer: There really is no use to this considering you already know I don't own HoA.**

(Ellie's POV)

~Cassie & Erin's room, 7:43 PM~

"Well it all started..." Erin began. I smiled; I can't wait to hear this. "When arrived at Anubis earlier than expected. The old Anubis students created this group called 'Sibuna.'" She explained. "We found out about this girl and a pyramid, he name was Sophia. She almost destroyed the world but Eddie; one of the old Anubis students kind of... killed her…"

Belle interrupted her. "Did you just say kill?!" her voice was trembling. "Were living with complete nut cases!" she yelled.

I shrugged, 'I thought we were already living with one' I felt like saying.

"Anyway" Erin said, she took a deep breath. "I found this Jackal under my bed, when I woke up." She grabbed her bag, and took out a little jackal.

Belle's eyes widened as we took a look at the statue. I heard her mumble "I know that jackal"

The door immediately opened, reveling Tessa and Jay wearing sunglasses. "What are you doing in our room, Dexter?" Tessa asked. Cassie handed me a journal and the jackal, she motioned Dexter and us towards the door.

"They were just leaving" Cassie said. She smiled and mouthed 'don't tell anyone.' I nodded and quickly sprinted past the three girls, almost tripping on the fifth step. Belle was glaring at the jackal; it was like she saw it somewhere. "Why are you staring at it like that?" I asked.

I snapped her out of her trance, she looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

I sighed. Out of nowhere Wren came up; he raised an eyebrow at the jackal. "What's that?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes "none of your business."

We glared at each other. Ever since the day the glass broke there's been a lot of tension between us. I handed the jackal and journal to Belle who reluctantly took it. She quickly went downstairs as we continued our stare off. It usually takes about two minutes before we get tired and go our separate ways, but this time Jack had to ruin it by yelling "It is ten o'clock children, time to get to bed!"

"Well he just ruined a perfectly good stare off" Wren said.

I laughed. "Goodnight" I said before I went downstairs. It was like nothing had happened; we were just two kids who were saying goodbye. He waved goodbye and I shut the door. To my surprise Kim, Belle and Samantha were the only ones in the room. "Where's Brooke? Why is Sam in here?" I asked.

"Outside doing a project with Kyle and Sam is just hanging around here" Kim answered.

Samantha giggled "she's probably snogging him already."

"I don't know what that means" I said. I climbed the ladder of the bunk bed and sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Snogging is like—well _is_ kissing and cuddling" she explained.

I shrugged and looked at Belle curiously. "Is everything OK?" I asked. I was really concerned about how she acted about the jackal, had she seen it before?

She stared blankly at the wall, unmoving.

"Should I go get Trudy?" Kim asked. She yawned.

We all looked at Belle for a reaction but there was none; all she did was blink every few seconds staring at the wall.

* * *

(Kyle's POV)

~Outside, 7:55 PM~

Brooklyn and I sat on a quilt with a bottle of hand sanitizer, staring at an ant with bored expressions. She sighed. "This is taking forever; I don't even get what I'm supposed to be learning!" She complained; what were we supposed to be learning from these silly, little ants? She rubbed her arms for warmth as a cool breeze passed by. "It's freezing out here!" she said.

I wrapped my arm around her and she slapped me. "What the fuck are you doing?" She stood up. "So you think you're just going to make a move on me!" She yelled. She slapped me again.

"I was just trying to warm you up" I said defensively.

She growled at me. "And then what? Were you going to make your move? Even though you are pretty cute…" she stopped herself.

"You think I'm cute?" I asked. I formed a smirk as I saw her blush.

"Forget that last part" she said. I shrugged and returned my attention to the ant. We just sat on the quilt in silence; the sound of rustling leaves filled our ears. I now had this urging desire to kiss Brooklyn, but did I want to take the risk of being slapped again... I guess so. It has to be the perfect moment, the perfect kiss that would change my entire life. I looked up at the twinkling stars, _perfect. _The moon was shining, _perfect. _My hair is spiked up and my breath smells minty_, perfect. _Tonight, I was going to kiss Brooklyn Reed.

I scooted closer to her, the more I scooted the more her body tensed. All I needed to do was turn her head towards me but when I touched her she got up and pounced on me. We both tumbled down the hill, laughing. Our eyes met and I kissed her, I expected another slap but instead her hand rested on my shoulder. This was a perfect project night. I thought about the kiss and that's when millions of questions raced my mind, did she ever put on hand sanitizer? Did she brush her teeth? Why is the dirt so hard? Diseases, so many diseases! I'm going to get a disease and I'll have to take three showers tomorrow. I quickly got up and walked to the quilt, I hated seeing her face full of shock but I couldn't get sick that would be horrible for me and for her, so we just sat on the quilt silently.

* * *

(No One's POV)

~3:35 AM~

_A little girl stared up at her mother's hazel eyes as she clung on to her mother's neck. The mother looked at her, her long brunette hair was falling on her daughter's shoulders. A smile formed on the daughter's face as she felt her nose being touched by soft hands. "Tessa Smith, you know you'll always be my little girl" she said. The five-year old known as Tessa giggled and said "I know mommy, you tell me that all the time." She climbed off her mother's lap and went to her sister's room. After a minute went by Tessa came out with her older sister, Jezrael. Her sun-kissed streaks bounced as she walked. Her mother__—Julie—smiled again "I love you both." She kissed her two daughters on their foreheads before walking to the kitchen. _

_Jezrael went back to her room while Tessa looked at a picture of her family. Her mother's hair was tied up in a messy bun, her older brothers—Jay and Joe—were pulling each other's dark brown hair, their eyes were a brilliant blue, her older sisters—Jezrael and Thena—smiled at the camera, Thena was holding Tessa by her waist while Jez was holding her mother's hand. Tessa smiled at the picture and looked at another picture of her dad wearing an army vest and camouflage pants, her eyes filled with tears as she saw his military dog tag by his cap."I wish you were here daddy" she said, placing a small hand on her dad's photo. Tessa knew her father wasn't coming back, he had been dead a long time ago but it still made her feel better when she wished, it gave her hope that maybe someday he'll just come back and give her a kiss on the forehead._

_Seven years later thirteen year old Tessa was tapping her foot to the car music as Julie drove to the store._

_"__Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away__" Tessa sung. Julie smiled as she heard her daughter sing. "Mom, can you turn the volume up?" Tessa asked. _

_In response Julie nodded and took her eyes off the road to turn the knob of the radio._

_Tessa gasped as she saw a giant truck blocking the road. She yelled "MOM TRUCK!" But it was too late the car crashed and the world went black for the two Smith women._

Tessa woke up gasping for air, luckily her roommates were asleep. She grabbed her journal from the side table and took out her colored pencils, she started to draw the photo she saw in her dream. The only problem was she never got to see the whole dream; it just went too fast for her. She flipped some pages of the journal and found all of her sketches of this so-called family of hers looking completely different then the sketch before. Tessa wanted to scream but she knew better than to wake up her roommates so she screamed in her pillow instead. Samantha woke up and rubbed her eyes "huh? is it 5:30 already? Did Dexter use the shampoo?" She mumbled. Tessa covered her mouth and waited till she fell asleep again, in a matter of seconds Samantha went to sleep. Tessa sighed and opened her window, the night sky was filled with stars and all she could think about was her sketches and car accident. It was all her fault that this woman who was driving the car died, all her fault. That's what Tessa thought and maybe it was true.

~6:30 AM~

Dexter and Logan woke up to the rays of the shining sun. "Stupid light" Logan mumbled. He sat up and started to rub his eyes.

"Oh you're awake" Dexter said, opening the curtains more.

Logan hissed at Dexter and threw his pillow at him "I hate you" he said before lying down again.

"Where's Kyle?" Dexter asked.

"Outside" Logan mumbled.

"Wake up!" Dexter yelled with a flail of his arms. The only response he got from Logan was a groan. The red-head rolled his eyes and pulled the blonde off the bed, Logan landed with a loud thud making Bryce yell shut up. "Want to pull a prank on the girls?" Dexter asked. Logan rolled under his bed. "I'll take that as a no" Dexter said.

Dexter went into the bathroom and washed up, then he put on his uniform and walked downstairs. Tessa, Samantha, Jay and Alex were the only one's downstairs so that meant more food for the hungry boy. He grabbed a muffin from the basket and quickly ate it. Tessa, Jay and Alex started to snicker while Samantha smirked. He started getting suspicious. "What?" he asked.

"Your hair... its pink" Alex answered. He took a spoonful of cereal and began to chew.

"What?!" Dexter yelled. His face was full of rage as he picked up a mirror and looked at his dark pink hair.

"I think your hair looks cute" Tessa said with a smile. Dexter blushed and smiled "thanks Tess" he said.

"Hey no kissing while I'm eating" Alex said with a mouth full of cereal, but it sounded more like "Wey Wo wissing wo wi weating"

"You're disgusting" Jay said. Alex swallowed the cereal and shrugged at her comment.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" Bryce repeated. He held six pages of script in one hand and an air horn in the other. "The script is ruined" he said.

Samantha gasped and practically snatched the paper from his hands. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" She yelled. Bryce shrugged while Samantha paced around the room.

"Why do you have an air horn?" Jay asked

"For stuff" Bryce answered Jay. "We can redo it in study hall" he said to Samantha.

Samantha formed a smile. "You're so right, I'll see you in study hall" she said. Samantha hugged him for a very long time making the rest of the table feel very uncomfortable. Jay cleared her throat that startled the huggers and made them pull apart. "Um, I'm going to school" Bryce said nervously "nice hair pinky" he added, referring to Dexter's pink hair. Dexter rolled his eyes and glared at Samantha knowing the hair was her doing.

"Yeah, I got to go too I've got" she hesitated "stuff." She grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. 'I'll get you for this' Dexter thought before taking another bite of his muffin.

**That is all. Watch Face Off tonight on SyFy, it's gonna be freaking awesome. **

**Questions:**

**Will more people be joining Sibuna? (That's Obvious) **

**Why is Arabelle so edgy about the jackal? **

**Will Brooklyn ever found out about Kyle's little perfect secret?**

** Will Tessa be able to remember her past and get the same sketches of her family? **

**Do Bryce and Sam like each other? **

**What happened to the script? It's all going to be revealed in Hello Freshmen**

**~Katter Out**


	8. Meetings and Sibuna

**Seventh Chapter! EEEE, SO EXCITED FOR SOME CHAPTERS THAT ARE COMING UP! I've got work to do and I won't be able to write for a while! Well I have to write now before the day is up and I'll do just that! **

**Guess what guys and gals this is the part where people join Sibuna, yay. I have so many things to tell you but for now I just want to get this romance/drama/mystery started! I'm also going to be posting mini one-shots for this story (Sometimes, but not today). Check out my profile, it has the taming of the shrew script link on there.**

**Life Lesson #6: I went to a new school so I'm going to be anti-social without my best friend(s) so that's why you always have to call them all the time so you can probably annoy the crap out of them/make them feel loved.**

**Song Of The Week (For Ravenswood):Oh, if I could go back in time  
_When you only held me in my mind_  
_ Just a longing gone without a trace_  
_ Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face_  
_ I wish you were the one_  
_ Wish you were the one that got away_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or The Taming Of The Shrew. My heart is breaking ㈎8. All I own is this idea. **

**Any ideas you want to have in Hello Freshmen? (Don't be shy!)**

(No One's POV)

~6:48 AM~

Belle woke up with a scream as she heard the sound of an air horn being blown. She sat up and saw that Kim was the only one in the room. Kim yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning." Kim greeted her roommate as she got up and stretched.

Belle smiled slyly and in reply, waved hello. Kim grabbed her hairbrush and started to brush her blonde hair, as she did this Belle decided to take a shower. She stepped into the bathroom and what she saw made her very irritable. The mirror had a design of a mustache. "Man I hate those guys" she mumbled before doing her bathroom routine.

Belle went upstairs followed by Kim both narrowing their eyes at the air horn blower, Logan. "Logan you ruined, yet another one of my dreams" Kim said in annoyance.

'At least you got sleep' Belle thought.

"Not my fault that Bryce left an air horn" Logan smirked. The door opened reviling Kyle with his arm wrapped around Brooke. "Whoa, how did you get a girlfriend before me?" Logan asked, curiously. Brooke smiled at Logan's question, quickly kissed Kyle on the cheek and went downstairs without saying a word.

"Wow, I seriously thought Alexander and Arabelle would get together first" Cassie said in a joking way, using the two's real names. She was met by Belle and Alex's glares. "It was a joke" Cassie said defensively.

Alex excused himself from the table and grabbed his book bag before walking out the door. Belle walked away from the table, grabbed her backpack and quickly left the house, followed by Kim and Jay. "Learn to take a joke sometimes, Belle" Jay said.

Belle rolled her eyes as Jay rambled on about what classes she had. She looked at Kim and mouthed 'she is talking so much'

'Be nice' Kim mouthed back.

As they got closer to the school they four Isis students popped up out of nowhere, handing them a bulletin of a sleepover at the school. 'No way am I doing that' Belle thought after sticking the paper in her pocket. Kim had disappeared along with Jay. "This day keeps getting better and better" she mumbled sarcastically before heading inside for her first class, Latin.

~7:23 AM~

Alex had dodged a basketball thrown in the hall, had dodged a talk with Sally the talker and with all the hard work he did to get to his class it never paid off, he was now stuck in one of the Isis students lockers. He banged the piece of gray metal again, "hello? Can someone unlock this?! I never knew Freshmen Friday was real!" He yelled. Alex sighed and waited for a figure to pass by, no one. Five minutes passed then six until two people walked by, who were none other than Wren and Logan.

"Guys!" He whisper yelled. The two boys stopped and started to find the voice of their caller. "Guys!" Alex tried again, but louder so they could hear them. He could hear their footsteps coming closer to the locker and saw Logan knock.

"Open the freaking door!" Alex yelled. The locker door opened reviling a pair of two very confused looking guys.

"Xander, what were you doing in there?" Logan asked.

"Freshmen Friday" Alex answered, dusting off his clothes. Wren shrugged, then narrowed his eyes at a door and started walking towards it with Logan and Alex following. The door was shut but you could still make out who was saying what. Alex opened the door a bit to find Dexter, Cassie, Erin, Ellie, and Belle putting their left hand over their eye and saying Sibuna. Unfortunately for the guys Erin checked to make sure the door was locked and found them.

"Freshmen these days don't know how to mind their own business!" Dexter exclaimed.

"If this is one of your silly freshmen tricks I'm not interested" Logan said, turning his back to the group. Cassie grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Look newbie!" She yelled. She started to pull the guys in the room before shutting the door. "You better not tell anyone about this or your dead meat! Got it!?" She said harshly. Logan nodded quickly and sat on a desk with his eyes wide open, the others were shocked by how serious Cassie could be and decided to give her time to relax. Alex and Wren looked at Ellie and Belle with curious faces. What was this all about? Why haven't they been told about this? When was the bell going to ring?

Cassie, Erin, and Dexter were having their little chat while Ellie and Belle were explaining Sibuna to the guys. The door opened making Cassie, Erin, and Dexter very uneasy. The person opening the door was no other than Samantha.

"Not another one" Erin mumbled. Samantha raised an eyebrow at the group.

"What's going on here?" She asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Would you explain everything to her?" Cassie asked Belle politely. Belle nodded and walked over to Samantha, determined to tell her everything even though she was also confused by the secret group.

"Well since this whole 'Sibuna' is important to you guys I'll keep it a secret" Samantha said. The bell rung making everyone jump. "You guys have to promise us you'll never revile this secret group" Dexter said. Everyone nodded. "At 10:00 go to the attic" Dexter said "and make sure no one is following you" Erin added.

(Bryce's POV)

~Drama Department, 1:30 PM~

Tessa, Jay, and I were the only one's in the drama department which was strange because Sam's never late, NEVER. The door opened reviling the late actors/actresses and director. "Where were you guys?" Tess asked.

"NO TIME JUST—LETS DO THIS THING!" Sam ordered. I love that girl. Everyone ran to the costume room to change while Sam and I were talking about how awesome this play was going to be. "Aww you're so sweet" Sam said after I spoke about what a great choice she picked out. She smiled and held her clipboard close to her while moving a strand of her light brown hair to her ear. Her delicate blue eyes stared into my hazel ones.

"Hey!" Someone—Jay— yelled at us, snapping me out of my trance.

"Um-oh. Scene one" Sam said. She turned away from me, I guess she thinks I'm weird. No I don't want her to think that!

We were on the last scene, everyone had done perfect but the ending is what matters

**(AN: This all belongs to The Taming of the Shrew. Written By ****Shakespeare****)**

**Belle-Katharina**

**Alex-Petruchio**

**Bianca-Ellie**

**Luciento-Wren**

**Widow 1-Tessa**

**Widow 2-Jay**

BIANCA

Fie! what a foolish duty call you this?

LUCENTIO

I would your duty were as foolish too:  
The wisdom of your duty, fair Bianca,  
Hath cost me a hundred crowns since suppertime.

BIANCA  
The more fool you, for betting on my duty.

PETRUCHIO  
Katharina, I charge thee, tell these headstrong women

What duty wives and husbands owe each other.

WIDOW 1  
Come, come, you're mocking: we will have no telling.

PETRUCHIO  
Come on, I say; and first begin with her.

WIDOW 2

She shall not.

PETRUCHIO  
I say she shall: and first begin with her.

KATHARINA  
Fie, fie! unknit that threatening unkind brow,  
And dart not scornful glances from those eyes.  
It kills thy beauty as the winter kills the flowers.  
A woman is a fountain; when it's calm,  
The water's smooth and clear and sweet to drink, But roil it, and it's muddy and befouled.  
While it's so, there's none so dry or thirsty  
Will deign to sip or touch one drop of it.  
Thy husband is thy lord, thy life, thy keeper:  
Be he rich or poor, meek or mighty,  
Thy husband's life and everything is thine.  
Thy husband cares for thee, commits his body  
To painful labor both by sea and land,  
To watch the night in storms, the day in cold; While thou liest warm at home, secure and safe. He learns thy need, discovers thy desire,  
And then devotes his life to pleasing thee.  
Why then wilt thou disdain him his desire,  
And fail to honor him the way he asks?  
A simple thing, to walk from room to room,  
But that's too much for thee, because he asked it! I am glad to know of his desire,  
So I can freely grant his honest wish.  
I'm ashamed when women are so simple  
To offer war where they should reach for peace; Or seek for rule, supremacy and sway,  
When love and duty ask her to obey.  
Our bodies have been made to draw his eye,  
So he'll protect us when we're soft and weak,  
And should not toil and trouble in the world.  
To make him seem the stronger to his foes,  
And thus to make us safer, we obey.  
When at his softest word we gladly bow,  
Then when he roars, the world will hear and heed. To grow ourselves in state, we build him up,  
And he in turn will show respect to us.  
He'll match us, wit for wit and jest for jest,  
But in delight, in sport, in joy, in love,

Not in contention for a single throne;  
Enlarge him, for his greatness is your own.  
In love, a man and wife one flesh will be,  
To share that throne in sweet felicity.  
There is no crown of leaves upon the tree Unless the tree is strongest at the root.  
So place your hands below your husband's foot. In token of which duty, if he please,  
My hand is ready; may it do him ease.

_She kneels, but so does he, and kisses her offered hand._

PETRUCHIO  
Why, there's a wench! Come on, and kiss me, Kate.

LUCENTIO  
Petruchio, I pay thee for the bet,  
But for your tutoring I'm still in debt,  
For all of us have learned from Kate and thee.

VINCENTIO  
Wisdom in children is sweet poetry.

LUCENTIO  
So let our children learn that tune from me.

PETRUCHIO  
Well, Kate, hast thou had thy fill of food?

KATHARINA

I have.

PETRUCHIO  
Then all thou lackest now is sleep.

KATHARINA  
I was asleep until I met thee; now I wake. To make me whole, this medicine I take.

_She kisses him_

PETRUCHIO  
Come, Kate, we'll to bed.

_To All_

In wager and weddings I came out the best. So, being a winner, I wish you good rest!

_Exit PETRUCHIO and KATHARINA_

HORTENSIO  
Now, go thy ways; thou hast tamed a curst shrew.

WIDOW 1  
I hope you got no mad ideas from them!

LUCENTIO  
No idea so mad as this: That man and maid Should both give up their freedom for a kiss.

_Exit_

"And Cut!" I yelled. "You guys did absolutely perfect!" Sam said. The bell rung and the cast went to go change. "So Sam, you wanna go out tomorrow. We can head to that ice cream place?" I asked. My hands were shaking, did I just ask her out?

"Are you asking me out?" She asked, smirking.

"N-no i-i-its just hanging out" I stuttered. She smiled and nodded "OK!" She said eagerly. The bell rung and Sam kissed me on my cheek. I think I just asked her out.

(Alex's POV)

~10:00 PM~

When Dexter told us that we had to go to the attic at ten o'clock I thought he was joking but no he actually wanted us in the attic at TEN O'CLOCK. I was awoken by Wren and Dexter who both had flashlights. I checked my clock and sure enough it was ten o'clock.

"You were serious!" I said, surprised.

"That's what I said too" Wren said.

"Let's go" Dexter whispered so Bryce wouldn't hear. We tip toes to the attic door and Dexter opened it slowly. "Grr open it faster" Wren said, aggravated. Dexter glared at him before walking into the attic.

We were greeted by six tired but happy faces. "Sibuna newbies!" Cassie practically yelled, Erin mouthed quiet down to her friend which she obliged to. "We are gathered here because you have joined Sibuna, yes that is Anubis spelled backwards." Everyone laughed quietly. "This group is a secret and we CAN NOT let anyone know about it. This group is kind of like Mystery Inc. but no one knows about us. We solve mysteries, find clues, find help/destroy ancient spirits end of story" Cassie explained.

"Can we talk about Jack? Something about him seems weird and well mysterious" Belle said. She wrapped her blue quilt around herself and yawned.

Logan agreed. "That man is a hundred percent creepy."

"He's hiding something. Will check it out tomorrow" Erin explained.

Ellie yawned. "Can we go to sleep now?" She asked. She was obviously tired, she always wears her hair in a bun when it's bed time. "Stop staring at me like that stalker!" She quietly yelled at me. I blushed in embarrassment and quickly turned away.

"Ells right, I'm too tired to discuss all this Sibuna stuff. Can we just go now?" Logan asked. I took a quick glance at Belle who looked wide awake. Hmmm, insomnia? Maybe, mom always said never-never hmmm. I'll remember in the morning.

Dexter, Erin and Cassie directed us to put our left hand on our left eye and say 'Sibuna' before we left. I've been here for like a week and I've already met a couple of loony people who believe in mysterious ancient _spirits_. What has the world come to?

(Jay's POV)

Tessa paced around the room holding her journal and pencil. Brooke and Kim were in our room visiting so they were also interested in Tess's unusual behavior.

"Tessy" Kim said. Tess stopped in her tracks and fell to her knees. "Mommy" I heard her mumble. I hugged her, we all did. Even though we had no idea what she was going through we were still going to be there for her, problem or not. She looked through her journal and I caught a glimpse of a women with long brunette hair and sparkly hazel eyes. "Is that your mother?" I asked, curious.

"I-I don't know anymore" she stuttered. In a matter of seconds she started to cry and once again we were there for her. She wasn't just my friend she was like my... My sister.

**Yes I'm done! I can't wait for the new Sibuna to find out about Jack. I can't wait to write holiday specials. I can't wait to write a new story to this one! (A long time from now)  
**

**How Will Sam and Bryce's 'date' go?**

**Will Sibuna find more about Jack?**

**What will Trudy be making for breakfast/lunch/dinner tomorrow!?**

**All coming up in Hello Freshmen**

**Are any of you guys totally stoked for Ravenswood! I am! Anyway...**

**From me to you**

**~Katter Out!**


	9. Love and Hiding

**Whoa guys! Whoa. Sixty-one we got to sixty-one reviews... How awesome is that! You guys are totally awesome and I read your reviews saying I made a few mistakes but I'm going to fix them. Ideas anyone?**

**if your reading this review and type 'Hello Freshmen!'**

**Life Lesson #7: Always do your homework! I think thats the best life lesson I can give you. For now. **

**"Silvia ambulat in horto." Can anyone translate that? :) **

**_IT IS OCTOOOOOOOOBER!_**

~Saturday, October 5th| Anubis House, 11:00 AM~

(Erin's POV)

I awoke to what felt like the earth was shaking for a second and then it started again, but it was only Jay and Cassie holding up dresses for me to try on. Today was the school's first lock in and Jay and Cassie wanted to look beautiful when they arrived there. I groaned and checked my plans for the weekend which were eat, sleep, hang out with Dexter, and eventually go to the school lock in which, may I add, started at six PM. I threw my red slippers at them before rolling on my side.

"Come on Erin! It will be fun!" Jay said, drawling the word fun. I was not in a speaking mood so all I could do was groan and hope that they could figure it out that I didn't want to leave the comfort of my nice and warm bed. Unfortunately for me they didn't and continued their persuading tactics on me again. I rolled my eyes and sat up, both were staring at me intently waiting for my answer. I nodded my head reluctantly before crashing down on my bed and resting my eyes, but instead of resting I was awoken by the smell of Trudy's breakfast. I sat up quickly and walked downstairs to see the guys scarfing down almost everything.

I was startled by a voice behind me and grabbed the railing of the stairs as I tipped forward. "You guys are fat pigs. Share for once" Samantha said. Her light brown hair was a mess and her hands were on her hips. Brooklyn, who had just came from the basement, was now watching them eat with her mouth hanging open. "How can they eat so much?" I heard her ask Kim. I saw Kim shrug and mumble "I guess it's a guy thing."

Ellie walked around the table watching them as they ate. She held a red, plastic pointer smacking it in her hands a few times, making the boys stop eating. She pointed the pointer at Kyle who had a sausage in his hand. "Put the sausage down!" She commanded, which he obeyed. What was this girl going to do now? She stood on an empty chair and waited for everyone to pay attention to her.

"Freshmen. It is almost that time of the year where guys start eating all the food because they are _growing_ but boys, think of us girls here two. Do you know how long I've been waiting for a blueberry muffin? Twelve hours and you guys ate almost everything," she explained. "Now step away from the blueberry muffin, Dexter" She said calmly as I saw him reach out for another muffin. Dexter is so cute when he's hungry.

The room was silent but the silence ended with Brooke's stomach grumbling. "Just leave some food for us guys. Please." Kim said politely. She yawned before finger combing her messy blonde hair. I noticed the boys rolling their eyes after they left for their dorms, I didn't care I was too wrapped up in eating Trudy's delicious breakfast. No wonder they couldn't stop eating, Trudy's special pancakes always tasted spectacular. As I finished my plate I overheard Tessa and Dexter talking. I'm not the one for snooping around but I couldn't help myself.

"So Dexter the Halloween dance is coming up really soon and I was just wondering who you were taking" she said in a sweet voice.

"Well I don't know, I usually dance with any girl I want" Dexter answered. _Yeah like me_ I thought. "Who were you planning on to ask you out to the dance?" Dexter asked. My eyes widened as I looked at Tessa for her answer.

"A guy that's been here before." Please don't say you'll go with her Dexter!

"Fabian?" He guessed. She raised an eyebrow at the mention of a former Anubis resident. "Me?" He guessed again. She nodded vigorously. "Well I'd love to go to the dance with you." I ran from the kitchen, not caring if they saw me. Dexter, the guy I've had a crush on for a year had just said yes to one of my roommates, I should have known she liked him from the moment she came. Why couldn't I have the guts to ask him out first?

* * *

(Logan's POV)

~Outside, 11:24 AM~

Her bright blue eyes were shining in the morning sun, her blond crinkly hair was in a braid unlike her usual hair style. Kim was unlike any girl I've met, not in a bad way but in a good way, maybe it was the way she was always quirky or maybe-

"You gonna kick the ball or what?!" Kim yelled at me, bringing me back to reality. Kim, Jay, Brooke, Bryce, and I were playing soccer in the front yard where two nets faced each other so it was kind of like a soccer field without the white lines. Kim and I were going against Brooke and Bryce while Jay was keeping score and we were clearly losing. Brooke high-fived Bryce as they scored yet another point, Kim walked over to me and let out a breath and held her hand up for a high-five. I high-fived her, smiling a bit.

"Good game guys!" Bryce yelled to us. I saw Brooke roll her eyes and take a drink of water.

"IT'S OVER?!" I exclaimed. How long was I thinking? Dang it, just when I thought Team Logan was winning! Kim sighed in disappointment and crossed her arms, "we'll best you next time!" she yelled at them. Brooklyn walked up to her, her eyebrow raised. "Is that a challenge Kimmy?" She asks curiously.

Kim put her hands on her hips. "Oh it's so a challenge" she smirked before picking up the soccer ball, balancing it on her head and smiling proudly.

Brooke returned a smirk and moved towards the soccer field while Kim moved to the other side. Bryce and I sat on the ground and watched the girls kick the ball and score in the nets, Kim was amazing watching the ball carefully as Brooke tried to move past her. I felt Bryce get up as I kept watching the game and looked at him with a curious face. "Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

He stretched before smiling at the sun "I have got a date with the one and only Sam at the ice cream place around town" he explained. Seriously he's dating too! Jeesh!

"Oh, well have fun with your lady" I said with my signature smirk.

"Thanks dude" he said, starting to walk away. _Am I the only one without a girlfriend?_ I thought as I was watching Kim and Brooke's game,. "Wow she's good" I mumbled, referring to Kim. Am I falling in love?_  
_

* * *

(Wren's POV)

"NO!" Alex and I yelled at Cassie and Sammy. They were both urging us to go inside Belle, Ellie, Brooklyn, and Kim's basement dorm thing because it was 'haunted.' "Please" Sam begged giving us her puppy dog eyes.

"No! No! No! No! Nada! Zip! Never! There's no such thing as ghost or haunted spirits. This house is just weird because of how it looks" Alex explained.

"Oh come on Alex, this is no time for your lecture of how unreal ghosts are. You two better go down there or we'll push you in, your choice" Cassie said with a smirk.

"Why can't you two do it?" I asked.

"I'm hanging out with Bryce" Sammy answered. Was it me or did I just see her cheeks get red at the name of Bryce?

"By hanging out she means a date. As for me I'm going to go find some cute jammies for the lock-in" Cassie answered.

"Well I choose neither of those choices" Alex said. My mouth went wide as Sammy pushed him the down the stairs and all I could hear was him groaning with pain. They looked at me next thay showed if I wanted to push or go downstairs unharmed. "I wanna be pushed downstairs!" I said excitedly, I know I'm weird. They gave me a curious face before placing their hands on my chest and pushing me. Ok it wasn't how I hoped it would be but it sure was fun.

"Dude check out how many books there are in here" I heard Alex say. I had just regained my vision and I saw him staring at a giant bookshelf.

"You think there are any comics in there?" I asked hopefully. He shrugged.

"Only one way to find out" he said, pulling out three books at a time. There was one that had caught my eye called "The Book Of Isis." **(THAT'S RIGHT I'M BRIGIN IT BACK!)** "Whoa!" I said, picking up the book and turning the very old and tattered pages.

Alex stuck the last book into an empty space. "That's..." He trailed off as we heard footsteps that didn't sound like the girls more like... Jack's.

"Hide" I said in a hushed tone, sticking the book into my black hoodie and diving under the bed with Alex following. This is it, we're going to die here! I'm too young to die!

* * *

**Like it? I have no idea if you did or not so review!**

**WILL ALEX AND WREN BE CAPTURED BY JACK!?**

**How will Sam and Bryce's date I mean hang out I mean oh you'll find put soon.**

**Alex and Belle share a moment then Ellie and Wren. Who is shipping Balex and Bryle? I know I am!**

**Aww so Erin is heartbroken, what will happen next? Hehe!**

**Find out in Hello Freshmen.**

**MYSTERY TIME IS UP NEXT! I need to go into the TARDIS and save the world, ta ta for now**

**~Katter Out**


End file.
